dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rokkunazo Vishoki
Rokkunázo Vishóki (in Cyrillic: Роккуназо Вишоки; 1950–2000), more known as Shóka Rókku '(in Cyrillic: 'Шока Рокку), was a famous Crootchistani writer and philosopher. Some of his books, for example, "A weirdo from that forest (Shukumavelkha na-chinokko)" and "A life with people (Shingo velkhamurdum)", are widely popular worldwide even nowadays. All of his books were written in the Crootch language; many of them were translated into different languages. The principal themes of his book are freedom and extraordinary people in human society; respect towards nature. Rokkunazo has never married and never had any children. Biography Childhood The writer was born in the Crootchistani village of Chunkhlutta. His parents were ordinary farmers – not very rich, however not poor either. Helping his parents with the household, the young Shoka learned how to work hard since his youth; he also learned that labor is the basis of any achievement and without labor, it is absolutely impossible to achieve anything. The local school could not give him an acceptable education; for his whole life, Rokkunazo has been being sure that his father taught him much more than the school. He was a very impressionable and rather capable kid – he learned to read and write in the age of 5, however, he did not like books at that age very much. His favorite thing to do was creating fantasy worlds in his head – any time he came up with a new idea, he told about it his best friend (since Shoka was rather an extraordinary kid, he did not have many friends as kids usually do), who seemed to be alone responsive person towards him in the world. Youth When Rokkunazo ended the school in 1966, sadly for him and his family he could not get further education due to the financial situation in the family and the low marks, which he got from the final exams. He had no other choice than to start to work. Until the age of 18, he worked on the farm with his parents. When he became 18, he went to the capital – Ak'yoshel – and since he learned how to do many things quite well on the farm from his father, he could even save quite a lot of money working on different jobs for many hours. However, for such a person as Rokkunazo, the life of an ordinary worker was too boring and his alone rescue were books and his attempts to write. When he was 22, his first short stories were published in a newspaper named "Kiisko shoivaz ("Young writing")" and that was the beginning of the long writer's way to great fame. Quotes and interesting thoughts # "En velkha, nin vebalza, bovashgel'ya gaikhlu... Tunkhlokicen gaikhlu-do norhaze, fingilla shigo nevinrokh frozugche" – "A person, I am sure, is simply a tool... In order to prevent being a tool, there is need to read books frequently". # "Teirhunen, kao en vechulzog shingo, evekulsheda? Enmiku vechulzog? Gel'vedya! Akshatosh rou toiling ta. Nin vebalza, aksh ni-dzogul cheagoon shoivug-do mukigel' cakheyrhutas a-norha" – "Have you already found out what is an adult life? Are you an adult? Well done! Because I have not yet. I am sure that it is hard to be a true writer without a childish soul". # "En vekun'yoshet kimiicuch aina, krayvelkha ni-icuyoomi – nin kao veshaan Mayakovskiy-do... Kaygullou en kośi frozugach kimiicuch, rou coivaksh" – "If the stars are lit, then somebody needs it – that is what was said by Mayakovsky... However I think that books are stars as well". # "Makhel'teve ni-fingilla-sho, dzou ni-khyorhgel' a-sarhami – antukshe baazdul arhkye mekhlutoidzeta. Ni-chukut-ta a-nevinrokh tarhven – arhkadechi yoveran dumgel'ya shigo a-shodvagolzag" – "It surely happens very often, when it is hard to understand and even language does not matter here. Therefore, it is not enough to only read – there is need to learn also to understand". # "Bai, toidzota bone. Kao sakudzaloonum? Iroku ta. Kao toidzo noshka? Tashote?.. Toidzo shroka nia-naakhlcou, taruni tarokato nayongelladze-ni!" – "Yes, I do not have money. What about freedom? Also no. What do I have then? Nothing?.. I have to write it now, despite the fact that nobody needs it!". # "Kiisko? Shelvoki? Bai, nin makhel'teve nokhlum-ta... Kay mekhlutoiva in zu, kelshuyooksh, kiisko en Eguski de shooksha? In kun'yoshet, naiga yoveran tuveri-yol', yek tashot mekhlutoiva. Chosankul nokhlum" – "Young? Healthy? Yes, it is definitely not about me... But whether does it matter that, for example, the Sun is young or old? It shines, therefore you become truly glad and nothing matters. The same about me". # "Eshekasum velkhamuru yozhi noi duk: "Shukutoori naga"; antukshe makisoki dumgel'ya: "Varhtigel'-tasho naga!". Zereel' nazugami shigo: "Naakhlcug nrou". Ninu frozach, i narhumalzog varhtigel'-dashot a-norha" – "A lot of people have already said me: "You are eccentric"; some even added: "Absolutely not normal!". Due to this fact I must repeat: "I am a writer". These are the words, which allow to be absolutely not normal". # "Velkash... Daredzol' chigo mautorya-toki, aksh makhel'teve cakheyrhuche egal'ceroki-shot. Zu ishniroodzo? Nin vebalza, kaygullmeli antukshe ni-echianeshi" – "People... They have been moving so quickly that completely have lost souls. Whether am I excess? I am sure in it, however that is even pleasant". # ''"Zu shoivug-don vumkhluugi nrou zongral'?.. Khaa, tashigo, baldzo naflize-do gurhu! Kishiin' tomuzne roiva a-nashi! Frozuge a-shoiva vumkhluugizok mutikum tomuzne roiva dzokkali!" ''– "Am I too lazy for a writer?.. – Oh, no needs (to say), I know in anyways. I am going to start to act today! I am going to start to write a book about the laziest guy now!". Books "Sakudzagel'. Kośi. Nrou" ("Free. Also. I am") – 1976; "Śiugella itump" ("A wise fool") – 1981; "Mounkhissa iroku vishaniima" ("The nature has feelings, too") – 1984; "Shingo velkhamurdum" ("A life with people") – 1986 "Shima, vumkhluugi nrou!" ("Mum, I am a bummer!") – 1988; "Shukumavelkha na-chinokko" ("A weirdo from that forest") – 1990; "Gogorhiel' dzevug mounkhissu" ("The reasonable part of the nature") – 2000. Category:Crootchistan Category:Crootch language Category:Fictional writers Category:Fictional people Category:People Category:1950s Category:1950s births Category:1950 Category:1950 births Category:Writers Category:Males Category:2000 deaths Category:Fictional Pisces-zodiac people